Love Sick
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: "Reborn, I think I'm sick." Tsuna said. But with those words Reborn smirked. "You're not sick Dame Tsuna." He said his smirk growing wider. "You're just in love."


**Love Sick**

_By ilYamaTsuna7227li_

The sky was dark and rain as falling heavily in Namimori. Tsuna looked up at the sky and sighed. It was going to be a long day in school. He took the umbrella conveniently leaning on the wall and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. With another huge sigh, he walked out of his house.

_Today's going to be really quiet. _Tsuna thought. He remembered the call he got earlier. Bianchi called from Gokudera's apartment saying that Gokudera couldn't go with him to school. She says he had the flu.

While Tsuna was lost in his thoughts, an arm suddenly slung itself on his shoulders. Tsuna yelped in shock and instinctively jumped away. A good-natured chuckle rang in his ears.

"Maa… maa… Tsuna it's just me." Came a familiar voice. Tsuna looked up and sure enough saw the familiar smiling face of his rain guardian. Suddenly Tsuna's face exploded in red as he slightly staggered.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked when he noticed the red face of his friend. He leaned closer to the brunette.

Tsuna, finding the sudden lack of space uncomfortable, backed away. As he did so, he seemed to notice the finer features of the boy in front of him. Yamamoto's hair was slightly wet making it look softer and shinier than it really was. His face had that same calming smile that would make anyone like him

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked. "You're face is red. Are you getting the flu too?"

"U-uhm." Tsuna stuttered, unable to say anything that was coherent enough. "Y-yeah I'm fine, I think so." He said finally with an unsteady note in his voice, ignoring Yamamoto's last sentence.

"Maybe you should go back home?" Yamamoto said frowning and unconvinced. Tsuna shook his head quickly, he could feel the fast beating of his heart in his chest.

"No I-I'm fine. Really." He said firmly, hopefully his voice was drowning out the sound of his heart which seemed to be ten times louder. _I hope I'm not coming down with the flu. _He thought. "L-let's keep going."

The two walked in companionable silence for a while. Well, companionable in Yamamoto's case, but in Tsuna's case… it was more of awkwardness.

A certain numbness seemed to have settled in his mind making him think of nothing but his fever… and the boy next to him.

"I'm not feeling so well." Tsuna mumbled. His mind was in a jumbo ever since Yamamoto suddenly appeared and he couldn't seem to calm himself down. Due to his thoughts, Tsuna accidentally stumbled on a stone that was conveniently placed in front of him.

"Watch out Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he grabbed the boy. Tsuna's grip on his umbrella slackened and at that exact moment a strong wind blew. It blew Tsuna's umbrella into the lawn of a high-walled house.

"My umbrella." Tsuna murmured weakly. _My fever seems to have gotten worse. _He thought as he felt his face grow hotter and his heart beat grow faster.

"It's fine Tsuna, we can share my umbrella." Yamamoto said cheerfully as he placed his umbrella between them. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto with a slightly upset look. "Yeah." Yamamoto blushed slightly at the teen's expression.

"Well let's keep going then." Yamamoto said.

"I hope nothing else happens." Tsuna mumbled.

The rain seemed to be getting worse every second and Tsuna could feel himself grow weaker and the flush on his face seemed to grow darker as he kept leaning towards Yamamoto in order to avoid being wet.

_BEEP! _A car horn sounded.

Instinctively, Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna by the shoulder and hugged him to his chest as he turned his back on the passing car. As the car passed, a great wave of water followed it, immersing Yamamoto in deep-skinned wetness.

"A-are you alright?" Yamamoto asked shivering from the coldness but still with a smile on his face. Thanks to what Yamamoto did, Tsuna was able to avoid getting wet. However, instead of thanking Yamamoto for his oh-so-noble sacrifice, the close-contact seemed to have robbed Tsuna of his remaining strength and he breathed heavily. The scent of the rain and soap radiating from his guardian filled his nose.

The scent made Tsuna dizzier and he stumbled backwards.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. The lack of response from the other boy was nerve-wrecking.

Hearing the voice of his guardian laced with worry, seemed to taken the final straw of Tsuna's erratically beating heart and without a word he collapsed into the hard pavement.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried in surprise.

* * *

_It's so warm… _Tsuna thought. _Am I in heaven?_

Tsuna snuggled more into the warmth. It felt like pillows and several blankets. He inhaled deeply and the familiar scent of home brought him out of his fantasy of being in heaven.

_I must be in my bedroom then. _Tsuna thought as he inhaled the familiar scent of citrus on his pillows and blankets. His mom always liked putting small fragrances on his things to ensure 'comfortability', if that was even a word.

Suddenly he felt a cool cloth being placed on his forehead. The scent of rain and soap hit him like a wave. Someone was taking care of him.

_Yamamoto? _Tsuna thought and then he suddenly blushed. The temperature of the room seemed to have gotten higher. Yamamoto, thinking that Tsuna's fever was getting worse, dabbed the cloth more firmly and quickly to ensure the quick get well of his friend.

_What's he doing here? _Tsuna thought back to what happened on the streets and the flush on his face grew darker but this time out of embarrassment. Suddenly he felt fingers brush away his bangs from his eyes and Tsuna could feel his heart beat faster. And he could almost swear that he was shaking.

"Ciaossu, Yamamoto." A voice suddenly said from not far away.

_Reborn? _Tsuna thought recognizing the babyish voice. _I didn't hear him come in._

"Oh it's you kid!" Came the cheerful voice of Yamamoto. "Is something the matter?"

"I need you to get out for a moment." Reborn said.

"E-eh?" Yamamoto asked, confused. "Why?"

"Well, Dame-Tsuna fever seems to be getting worse with you around." Reborn said bluntly.

"O-oh, okay." Yamamoto said a hint of sadness and surprise in his voice. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

"I didn't mean it that way." Reborn said as though sensing Tsuna's feelings despite the fact that the brunette was 'supposedly' sleeping. "You got really wet from the rain right?"

"Y-yeah." Yamamoto answered. "But I changed into some dry clothes so…"

"You should take a hot shower." Reborn said firmly. "You never know, maybe you're bringing a virus which is why Dame-Tsuna's fever keeps getting worse."

"Oh right!" Yamamoto said, his cheerful voice back.

_Yamamoto actually believed him? _Tsuna thought with a mental sweat drop. Nonetheless he was thankful when he felt Yamamoto stand up and immediately leave the room. When he was sure Yamamoto was gone, Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Reborn.

"Are you _really_ sick, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked slyly.

"Reborn…" Tsuna said weakly. "I think I'm sick. _No_, I _know _I'm sick."

With those words, Reborn smirked. "You're not sick Dame-Tsuna… you're just in love…"

Five… Four… Three… Two… One-

"WHAT?" Tsuna shouted. And so the stuttering began. "B-but… W-who? A-and… W-What a-about K-Kyoko-chan? T-hen… W-what? I-it… W-who…? W-why…?"

"Urusai Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said as he hit the feverish boy with the Leon hammer. "Think for a second, why don't you?"

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked dizzily.

"When did the fever start? Who were you with today? Did the fever trigger when you were with a 'certain someone'? Are you going to be dense for the rest of your life?" Reborn asked, inserting the last question with humor.

Tsuna quieted down and began to think…

_When did the fever start?_

_I was pretty sure it started when I got out of the house… _Tsuna thought.

_Who were you with today?_

_That's easy! Yamamoto, Gokudera was sick so… _Tsuna thought.

_Did the fever trigger when you were with a 'certain someone'?_

_Certain someone…Certain someone…_Tsuna thought hard. _Well when Yamamoto slung his arm on my shoulder, that's when… that's when…_

Reborn looked at the horror-stricken face of his student with amusement.

_Are you going to be dense for the rest of your life?_

_Oh no… _Tsuna thought with a blush and with horror. _Oh no…Oh no… Oh no…_

_Five… Four… Three… Two- _Reborn thought.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

_Well that was sooner than I expected. _Reborn said smirking. _I guess he isn't as slow as I always thought._

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is just suppose to be a one-shot amusing 8027 story but I might make a second chapter :D


End file.
